


Proof You Survived

by PJO_Fangirl_13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Scars, because rick can't do math, but i digress, even though they should be in their junior year, they're in their senior year of high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJO_Fangirl_13/pseuds/PJO_Fangirl_13
Summary: Annabeth stops pacing and spins around on her heels, facing him. "Whatever those things are on your body, your shirt makes them pop out," she imitates poorly. "I just- I just want to aim my fist right at the pretty little nose of hers." She punches her fist into her palm for extra emphasis and Percy can't help but snort out a laugh.Or, Annabeth gets picked on for her scars and Percy lets her know she's beautiful
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Proof You Survived

Once the Giant War ended, once they were home and safe, and now that his mind isn't hyper focused on staying alive, Percy started becoming more aware of the scars covering his and Annabeth's bodies. It isn't uncommon for demigods to have them- with all the sparring sessions and running around on dangerous quests. But Annabeth and he are littered with the thin white lines. And some stand out more than the others, such as the large slash across Annabeth's shoulder where she'd taken the knife for him during the Battle of Manhattan, or the gashes on both his sides from the curses in Tartarus. 

The scars never bothered either of them. Most the time they were too busy and focused on other things to knowledge they're even there. But when they're on display for everyone to see, Percy guesses, is a whole other can of worms. He knows people are nosy and rude, but he never would have thought someone would point out someone's flaws- or scars, especially if they can cause triggers to flashbacks. 

That is, until his girlfriend pushes through the door to their bedroom, arms crossed and fuming.

School ended about an hour earlier, but Annabeth was told to stay after by her advanced algebra teacher to catch up on an assignment she'd unwillingly missed due to a rather spontaneous monster attack. Percy offered to wait in the library and work on his own homework until she finished but Annabeth being Annabeth only waved him off and told him to go home. Which is how he ended up sprawled out on his bed, open textbooks and notebooks spread around him, watching in perplexity as Annabeth paces up and down the wooden floors. 

"Uh- are you okay?" he asks. 

"Stupid girls in our gym class," she seethes, hands curling into fists. "They saw my scars."

"Yeah?" he presses. 

"But they didn't just see them. They pointed them out."

Percy sits up straighter. "Wait- are you serious?" 

Annabeth stops pacing and spins around on her heels, facing him. "Whatever those things are on your body, your shirt makes them pop out," she imitates poorly. "I just- I just want to aim my fist right at the pretty little nose of hers." She punches her fist into her palm for extra emphasis and Percy can't help but snort out a laugh. 

She'd worn a tighter, mock-neck lavender colored tank top (his mom had gotten it for her as a late seventeenth birthday gift, figuring she needed something more than camp t-shirts) tucked into blue jean shorts to school. She'd seemed comfortable in the outfit earlier that day, but now she looks like she can't wait to get out of it- if the subconscious glances she's casting or the tugging at the collar is any indication. 

It's only when she flops face first onto the bed does he realize why- it shows off her scars.

"Your scars are a part of you, 'Beth," Percy softly says, scooting down so he's level with her face that's currently buried in the pillow she previously face planted into. He brushes the hair away and presses a soft kiss to her temple and he sees her cheeks lift in a smile, and her muscles relax as he works his fingers through her curls, careful not to tug to hard on the knots and tangles. "They're proof you survived."

Annabeth shifts so she's laying on her side, facing him, and Percy once again finds himself breathless and lost in her natural beauty. Her golden curls are splayed across the white pillow case and her beautiful grey eyes sparkle in the September sunlight filtering in through the windows, and her pink lips are pulled into a soft smile. She reaches a hand up and brushes his cheek with her soft finger tips and Percy closes his eyes at her touch. 

"Thank you, Percy. Really," she whispers and he's completely captivated by her presence as she presses a whisper of a kiss to his lips. She pulls away, letting out a small laugh at his love sick expression, and she taps his cheek once to snap him out of it. "But I- I'm not insecure about my scars. I'm just mad people have the audacity to blatantly point them out like that."

Percy nods. "I just- those girls at school, they know absolutely nothing about you. Or the things you went through to receive those scars." He brushes his thumb against the scar displayed on her shoulder where she was stabbed last year. "What she said- it was uncalled for, and a complete lie. You're beautiful, scars and all, and you look amazing in that shirt by the way."

"You're sweet." Annabeth holds her arms out. "Now come give me cuddles." 

Without saying another word, Percy tangles his legs with hers and wraps his arms around her waist, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He grins against her skin as she soothingly rakes her fingers through his dark hair, nails lightly scratching against his scalp. "I really love you, you know," Percy tells her quietly as he turns his head so his cheek rests on her collar bone. 

"I really love you too," Annabeth says and slides her arms down to his shoulders, hugging him. 

"Can I have a kiss?" 

Annabeth laughs. "You don't have to ask, Perce." 

Percy rolls his eyes. "Yeah, well..." he trails off, realizing he really doesn't have a reason as to why he asked his own girlfriend for permission to kiss her. She smiles up at him and he leans down to press a kiss to that beautiful smile, tightening his arms around her. Annabeth hums happily against his lips and wounds her arms around his neck, lightly tugging him down so he's practically laying on top of her; their torsos and chests pressed together. 

They hesitantly pull away seconds later, slightly breathless. 

"So," Percy whispers once they're laying on their sides, facing each other, and he presses his forehead to hers as he continues, "are you really going to punch that pretty little nose of the girl who picked on you today?"

"Mm, maybe," Annabeth mumbles. 

Percy laughs and kisses her again. "I love you, your scars and all." 


End file.
